Daniela Bermúdez (WW)
|gender = Female |hair = Dirty blonde |age = 20 |occupation = College student |origin = Tecpan de Galeana, Guerrero |ethnicity = Mexican |equipment = Nothing |actor = Lorenza Izzo |first seen = "Where Did The World Go?" |life span = Issue 1 - present |death = Shot by Mr. Chet, stabbed to prevent reanimation by Yuri.}} |songlink = }} Daniela Bermúdez is a character in Wild World. General Information Daniela was a native of Tecpan de Galeana, having been born and raised there up to adulthood. She was the best friend of Anna Murrieta and grew closely to her, forming a bond like that of a sister's with her. When time to study for a career came, Daniela opted to stick close to Anna and room with her in Acapulco, despite choosing to pursue a different career. Plot Through unknown circumstances, Daniela ended up back in Tecpan de Galeana at the start of the apocalypse. Eventually, she was rescued by a man named Gustavo Texta and subsequently joined his faction. In A Long Road to Fortune Daniela took part in Gustavo's attempt to kidnap marketplace leader Jorge Mendoza and joined her fellow soldiers in sedating the outside marketplace inhabitants. However, all but one of the survivors, Mr. Chet, managed to be sedated. Foolishly wandering too close to the action, Daniela was tragically killed by her best friend's father with a shot to the heart. After the faction secured Mr. Chet, fellow soldier Yuri stabbed the dead Daniela in the head to prevent her reanimation after wrapping her body in a blanket. Personality Daniela's exterior was painted by a wild party girl but on the inside she truly wished to be alone from time to time. Attracting the attention of many more people than Anna ever did, both girls were constantly surrounded by friends or just simply bothered by others. Anna could easily tune them out but Daniela never could. So recreation of all kinds served as Daniela's shelter, videogames, books, and pop culture in general fascinated her. Due to her lively sense of life and carefree demeanor, she worried very little about academics and relied on Anna at the last second. Undeniably sassy, Daniela was quick to judge people behind their back but felt regret inside once she got to know each indivual she spoke ill off. This is due to her own mediocre self esteem that dwindled when she was alone but grew to titanic levels alongside Anna. Relations Family * : Brother Personal life * : Best friend Killed Victims *Assumed counts of infected Appearances Trivia *KP made her gif :3 *Daniela has earned the nickname "Deadniela" among fans of WW, because she is so dead that it's not even funny. *An alternate version of Daniela appears in Endangered, another UFSW story. This version of Daniela is portrayed as an exchange student in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, who has been alienated from her hometown and loved ones by the undead apocaypse. *While there are a shit ton of Daniels in the wiki, Daniela is suprisingly the only Daniela in UFSW. *Daniela's corpse is Bait's. ---- Category:Wild World Category:Wild World Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:NLO Category:Gorgeous Category:Never gonna bang Eli Roth Category:Pimped by Bait Category:Dead af Category:Devoid of serious use of categories Category:Gif Sex by KP